


Flying Lessons

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Series: Really Old Fic [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: In Some Universe, M/M, Somewhere, this is actually cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-08
Updated: 2005-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: Everyone tries to keep Remus occupied. They only sort of succeed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 6/8/05. My god is this terrible. Just. I don't actually remember writing this. Maybe it was an acid dream.

Remus wasn’t quite sure what was more irritating: James hexing him every time he tried to enter the library, or Sirius’ wasted attempts at entertaining him otherwise. He knew his two friends were only trying to give him a social life, but his only social inclinations contained hexes he wished to throw back at them. And vocalizing was not necessarily socializing.

He had to get away.

“So we were practicing our hexes, right? And it was Peter’s turn to be receiver, okay? So James and I both threw the Impediment Curse at him at the same time, you know? And, poof! He fell out the window. It really wasn’t our fault, okay, it sort of was, but it was his turn! At least we did the curse right, though.” Sirius had been rambling on about something pertaining to a new detention he’d earned all afternoon, managing to drag Remus through the courtyard at the same time, in a proclaimed effort to tan him.

Remus sighed and allowed the dragging, seeing as he had very little choice in the matter. As Sirius talked, Remus allowed himself to drift off, his thoughts wavering beneath the surface. He knew his friends were trying, and he really did appreciate the effort, but he knew it just wouldn’t work. He was set in his ways -- in fact, he even liked his ways -- and his friends knew that. But they still tried, and he still gave them credit. 

“And James was telling me all about the new broomstick his parents ordered for him. Fastest one yet! Not that he needs the help, y’know, since he’s the best in the school already and everything. Oh yeah! Did you see Peter flying on Friday? My God, he’s terrible! But it was sooo funny, y’know? Tells the broom ‘up’ and it smacks him in the forehead. Mounts it and it sticks him in a tree. Me and James are gonna try and teach him to fly properly some time next week, though. Then the four of us can go riding together! Wouldn’t that be awesome?!” Sirius finished, so enthusiastic that Remus couldn’t help but smile, though he wasn’t paying attention for much more than the tail-end of the rant.

“Sure,” Remus said, nodding. “Though I’m not much good myself, you know.”

“What?!” Sirius shrieked, catching Remus off guard.

Remus blinked at him. “You assumed I was? I’ve flown maybe twice in my life. I’m not a natural or anything, either.”

Sirius just looked at Remus, utterly flabbergasted. “But- I thought-“

“When have you ever seen me fly?” Remus asked, snickering.

Sirius stared for a second. “But you were- oh shit.” He finished his declaration before promptly turning bright red. “Uhm, yeah, never mind, then.” His sentence trailed off into mumbles that Remus couldn’t quite make out, though they sounded suspiciously like, “That must have been a dream.” Sirius drew himself up again and grinned his shit-eating grin at Remus once more. “So I’ll just have to tutor you, huh?”

Remus’ lips quirked up a little. “This is an interesting change of direction.” He laughed at Sirius’ tongue, which was poking out of his mouth in a gesture of seven-year-old rudeness. “I suppose that’d work.” He started walking towards the broom-shed, this time dragging Sirius along. “So what else was in that dream?” he asked, grinning back at the darker-haired boy.

His only response was a great sputter and blush combination, perfected over years of having watched Remus do it himself.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Soaring High (The Flying Lesson Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941435) by [Dancingsalome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome)




End file.
